


I Do

by itsobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Monologue, Oaths & Vows, Phan Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, shorter than your dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Dan and Phil get married and Phil has some things to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 7 minutes and it almost became a death fic so just enjoy

_"I don't know when I first realized that I was in love with Dan Howell. I almost think that there was no realization. I never sat myself down and said "I'm in love with Dan," I just was. My love for him was always there, with no question of it. He was just this thing that was always there. Every time I cried, he sat in my lap and put his arms around my neck. He brought me ice cream through every break up, he dealt with every music phase. He was was my constant._

_If you'd ask Dan about our love story, he would blush a little bit, and then go into this long explanation of how we met, and how we were friends before we got together. He'd tell you his favorite story of us, when we were 16, when I first got my license. I had my first car, a nasty old pick up truck, and we drove to a field. It was somewhere on the outskirts of town, we hadn't ever seen it before. We were just driving, and then we saw this little field. Dan went "Look, it's a meadow!"_

_We slept there, in the bed of my pick up truck in an abandoned meadow, that night. We stayed up talking until maybe 4 am, and then he curled up on my lap and fell asleep. When I woke up, he was still sleeping. That's what he would tell you about._

_Now, I have a different story._

_When I was 14, my parents got divorced. I heard them screaming at each other, and when I was in my room, crying, I called Dan. He immediately picked up, and I didn't even say anything. I was crying too hard to talk. He hung up the phone, and in 5 minutes, he was at my house, holding me. Our houses are 15 minutes away. I never thought someone could care about me as much as he did. That was the first night I kissed him._

_It's almost funny, actually. I never really had any other friends than him. I mean, I talked to his friends sometimes, but that was about it. I didn't need anyone else. He was everything._

_And he still is. And that's why I'm writing this._

_I love him more than I have ever loved anything in the entire world, and words cannot describe how much he means to me."_

 

"Dan Howell, I am honored to become the person you spend the rest of your life with, and I am so lucky that you agreed to marry me."


End file.
